


Life isn't fair baby, you might as well just wish for death.

by Write_for_fun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_for_fun/pseuds/Write_for_fun
Summary: Peter was used to getting kidnapped for money or revenge from Tony Stark by people he considered as strangers. Only this time, he wasn't alone. And this time, it wasn't a stranger either. Oh how he wished it was.ORSomeone from Tony's past is back for revenge and what better way is there than to kidnap his precious little kids.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do heed the warnings before proceeding.  
> I'm already warning you, this might be very sad. :(

They took them from right under Tony's nose. 

It was supposed to be just a small ice cream break.

How was Peter supposed to know that an ice cream could end up costing him and Morgan their lives?

They've had their eye on both of them from quiet a few months. Following them. Looking for even a spare second to grab them. 

Not just him. 

Not just her. 

Both of them. 

Because this wasn't about money.   
This was about revenge. From the one and only Tony Stark. What better way than to take his own kids and make him suffer.  
They knew Peter wasn't Tony's biological son. But what they also knew was how much Tony loved and cared for him.

So they decided to take them both. And that day, they got their perfect chance.

Peter's Spidey sense had been going crazy the whole week but he had chosen to ignore it, finding it wierd for nothing to be happening.

Maybe he was just tired because of School or too much patrolling as Spiderman.

.....

  
  


Morgan was pleading to Tony to let her go and get ice cream with Peter. And it's not like anyone could say no to those big brown, hypnotizing eyes.

"C'mon Mr. Stark it's okay once in a while." Peter said playfully.

So Tony finally gave up.

"Fine. Just be careful okay. And you miss." 

Tony said kneeling down in front of Morgan

"No running away here and there."

He tickled her nose. 

She giggled.

"Yes daddy. I promise."

It was the perfect opportunity for them tk grab them.  
Peter and Morgan were happily walking and chatting away as Morgan licked at her ice cream. 

They attacked Peter from behind before he could even react and knocked him out using a tranquilizer, knocking him out and carried his unconscious body and a crying Morgan to their car and sped away.

So there they were, sitting in a cell. It was dark, and clingy, the only source of light was a bulb dangling from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

Peter was sitting up against the cold, dark wall with Morgan curled into a ball in his side, her small, trembling fingers curling into Peter's shirt. 

Of course she was scared. 

She was just 5 years old

His head was pounding and he felt sluggish. Whatever they had drugged him with, seemed to have weakened him.

"Hey Morg, Look at me." 

She turned her face to look at him with her big brown, tear filled eyes, her face flushed red due to all the crying ever since they grabbed them.

He couldn't imagine how scared she must have been. 

When they drugged him, when he had passed out, Morgan was alone with all those cruel people. 

He had woken up to a crying Morgan pushing weakly at him and telling him to wake up. 

So he had gathered her up in his arms to comfort her. At that point he mentally made a promise to himself that no matter what, he had to stay strong for Morgan. And no matter what happened, never leave her alone.

"Hey Don't be scared it's okay now, I promise, I'm not gonna sleep again okay."  
Peter tried to comfort her.

Morgan curled back into him further.  
"I want Daddy." 

It broke his heart to see her like that, and the worst part was that he couldn't do anything about it.

"I know, I promise okay, you're gonna go back to Daddy."

Morgan removed her face from where she had buried it in his chest and held out her small, pinky finger in front of his face.

"Do you promise?"  
She said, sniffing back a sob.

"I promise." Peter smiled, hooking in his pinky with hers.

Morgan wiped her tears with the back of her hand. 

"Okay."

She said softly and Peter moved his hand behind her head and pulled it to rest gently on his shoulder. 

She quickly latched her hands around Peter's neck and held onto him, believing every word her brother said.

The door to their small cell was thrown open with a bang.

Peter stood up immediately pushing Morgan behind him to shield her. She clutched onto the lower back of his shirt and buried her face there.

There were three men standing at the entrance.

It was dark so Peter couldn't make out their features.

But one word from the man standing in the middle, was enough to send Peter's world crashing down.

"Hey Einstein."

Peter's eyes widened. 

No.

It couldn't be.

Please don't let it be him. 

Anyone but him.

He watched as the man started moving forward, stopping under the small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, highlighting all his features.

The blonde hairs. The same blue, horrifying eyes.

Skip started moving forward again.

Peter's breath quickened as he slowly retreated back, pushing Morgan behind him further until he felt his back touch the cold, unforgiving wall.

Skip stopped in front of him, just inches away from his face.

Peter tried to be strong but he was clearly failing.

This wasn't just a random stranger that had kidnapped them.

It wasn't someone from Tony's past, No.

It was the monster that infested his nightmares as a kid. The monster that had ruined his childhood.

"Y-you di-did this?"

He managed to choke out. 

"Oh Einstein."

There it was. 

That nickname again. 

He stood there, fear crawling up his spine, keeping his hand on Morgan, pressing her further behind.

"No it wasn't me. I was just lucky enough to get involved in a ' _revenge from Tony Stark_ ' scheme. And look who I found in the process."

Skip said, eyeing him up and down.

Peter's breath wavered and he shuddered.

"We've been keeping an eye on you, on both of you for a while now. Well, I have mostly been keeping an eye on you and I couldn't help but wonder how much you have grown." 

He trailed the back side of his hand down Peter's face who pushed him away from him.

"Don't touch me."  
He screamed, breathing shallowly.

But Skip just laughed. Like a predator toying with his prey right before eating it.

"Well you've grown stronger too. Which makes sense because you're Spiderman. Aren't you Pete?"

Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-"

"As I said Peter, we've been keeping an eye on you. And It wasn't difficult to find out who you really are when all you need is an abandoned alleway to get changed into your Spidey suit."

No. All of a sudden everything was much worse now.

He hadn't just kidnapped them but he has also been stalking him. And not just normal stalking. He had seen him. Changing .

His Spidey sense had warned him so many times and yet he had chosen to ignore it.

Bile rises up Peter's throat. 

This couldn't be happening.

It's like his nightmares were coming back to haunt him.

He watched as Skip gestured the two men standing behind him to leave as he returned to face him.

"You know.."

Skip continue, pacing side to side slowly in the cell. 

"The man who planned all of this isn't someone who's gonna take mercy on even a 5 year old."

He said gesturing, towards Morgan who pressed herself further into his side.

"He wants revenge on Tony Stark. And I guess you must have figured out how he's gonna do it. Isn't that right Einstein?"

  
"No please, she's just a kid. Leave her out of this." he said as his eyes shined with unshed tears, the thought of begging to his childhood abuser bringing in him nothing but disgust.

"Well Pete, he's really evil, I don't think he's gonna listen."

"Please." Peter begged again.

Skip moved towards him and started humming, keeping his gaze fixed on him.

"I like it when you beg."

He smirked.

"You know Peter, I think I might be able to convince the leader to take mercy on sweet little Morgan."

"Thank you." Peter let out a breath.

"Not too fast. Of course I want something from you in return."

There was a deep pit in Peter's stomach. He knew what he was talking about.

"No!." He screamed in shock as realisation dawned upon him.

"No get away from me."

"I'm gonna take what I want to anyway Peter, you might as well just give in . And besides I guess you've brought me someone so much better for what I want." 

He smiled cruelly as his hands started reaching towards Morgan.

"No!." He shouted.

" Please, she's just a kid."

But Skip didn't stop. 

Peter kept pushing her behind him and trying to push Skip away from them but it wasn't working. 

So he did the one thing he could to save Morgan from a lifetime of trauma.

He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning forward and crashing his lips onto Skip's, tears finally falling down his cheeks as Skip halted in his actions and gripped his face, kissing him deeper.

Peter kept his hand on Morgan, forcing her head to be pressed into his side, making sure she's not looking at what was happening.

He tried to break the kiss but Skip had a strong hold on his face and curls and he kept kissing him harder and deeper. 

Skip broke the kiss with a moan and moved his lips down to press sloppy kissed on his jaw and neck, sucking and leaving marks on his sensitive skin.

Peter tried to remain as still as he could as he let Skip take whatever he wanted from him, tears falling uncontrollably.

He bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding as he tried to hold in his sobs, swallowing back the bile coming up his throat, feeling the wet sloppiness on his skin and the pleasure sounds Skip was letting out. 

He stood there helplessly until Skip's hands slowly moved to his jeans fumbling with the buckle.

His eyes opened with a jolt, widening in shock as his hands came up involuntarily and pushed at Skips chest to push him away from him.

"Watch your hands Einstein. You don't want Sweet little Morgan to pay for your actioms now do you?"

Peter looked down helplessly.

A choked sob escaped his lips as he got out the two words that were gonna haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Not- not here."

He sobbed out.

Skip smirked and dragged Peter out of the cell who tried to reassure a crying Morgan while being dragged away. 

Tears welled up in his eyes on the thought of what was about to happen to him. 

He knew it. He had tried to to do it to him when he was a child. And now he was gonna do it. 

And no one could save him.

.........

  
Peter lay on the dirty mattress helplessly as Skip took him, one of his hand clamping harshly on his mouth while the other gripping his hip harshly as he moved back and forth in a brutal rhythm.

Peter moved his face to the side as tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes rimmed red due to crying uncontrollably as he looked at the heap of the clothes lying at the far side of the room. 

The clothes that were supposed to protect him from being exposed. That were supposed to be on him, now lay on the floor far away from his reach.

No cover, nothing to preserve him from the hunger of the evil.

So he lay there, defenseless and vulnerable as Skip used him.

He felt as Skip released inside of him with a grunt and collapsed onto him, removing his hand from his mouth and pressing his lips softly on Peter's.

"You're not gonna let anyone hurt her now right?" Peter spoke in between his sobs.

"For today."

His body stilled. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I won't let anyone hurt her for today. You're gonna have to pay me every single day for her safety."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, nausea creeping up on him.

"Do you understand?"

Peter nodded.

  
  


So Skip started doing it to him everyday then. 

Using him.

Dirtying him.

Slowly breaking him, tearing away his soul and heart into millions of pieces. 

Peter tried to hold himself together for Morgan's sake.

Even after Skip took him everyday, broke him, killed him from inside, but still he put on a smiling face for her. 

Because she was his responsiblity. 

He always put on a smiling face with her.

Well, atleast for the time he was with her.

Morgan had to watch helplessly as they dragged him out of their cell for the second time that day.

He had taught her not to make any noise and stay quiet when they came to take him. He couldn't risk her drawing even a little attention to herself.

The leader, the one who planned all of this, loved to torture him.

Kick him.  
  
Punch him until he couldn't breathe. 

Make him bleed. 

Torture him everyday using different tactics.

Sometimes they electrocuted him, or burned him. 

They would cut into him after tying him down.

Apparently that was their motive. Just to torture them. 

To make them hurt. 

Keep them in pain.

So that by the time Tony found them they would be long gone, and then Tony would suffer.. just like he had.

Skip convinced the leader with the idea of letting Peter take all the heat of his and Morgan's part both because apparently it would hurt Tony more than anything knowing Peter died protecting his daughter. 

That was their plan. To make sure Tony only found their dead bodies.

Even after all the pain, all the torture they made him go through, Peter still tried his best to never give in to the darkness. To never pass out. 

He had to stay awake for Morgan.

He didn't want himself to be thrown into the cell passed out and imagine how Morgan would be seeing him like that. The last time that happened Morgan had almost cried herself to death. And he was not letting that happen again.

She was already scarred too much for her age. But again. So was Peter.

So he tried his best to make things better for her.

He sat in the cell with Morgan on his lap.

Comforting her, making her laugh on occasions when in real he was just an empty shell from inside. 

What hurt more than the torture wounds were the bruises marking his wrists, his neck, his hips, and his thighs. 

Morgan had no idea what was being done to his brother. 

For her, they were just 'hurting' him, and that alone was scary enough for her.

And Peter was thankful for that. He intended on keeping it that way. 

Morgan shouldn't know what the marks on his neck meant.

He would feed her joyfully when they were given food on some days, sometimes offering his own to her too.

"I'm not really hungry." He used to say.

He never once let the pain of his sufferings come on his face. 

Sometimes the sleeve of his shirt would slide up revealing the bruises on his wrists.

"Petey you're hurt."

"I'm okay Morg. Nothing Spider-Man can't handle."

She would ask him or cry sometimes, watching her brother come back to the cell with more wounds than before. But Peter made it look like they didn't hurt a bit. 

It wasn't until he made her go to sleep, making sure she's completely out of it, did he let his tears fall, the events of the following days rushing back into his mind, reaching and clawing onto his soul even more and more every night.

Morgan would hear muffled, soft cries every night after Peter tucked her in to sleep. 

She knew that his brother was hurt but she didn't want to let him know she knew. 

Because she could see how hard it was for him. And how hard he was trying for her.

She just wanted to go back to Daddy.

She slowly got used to falling asleep every night to soft cries instead of lullabies.

.......

  
Peter's whole body rocked on the dirty mattress as a figure loomed above him.

He tried to tune out the moans and grunts, the feeling of something hot lodged in between his thighs.

He lay there brokenly, not even having the strength to fight, that is, if he could. 

His eyes were empty and void as they stared up ahead into the oblivion.

Silent tears rolled down his face meeting the dirty matress beneath him.

It had been nearly a month since they were taken and Peter had almost lost all hopes of rescue.

He couldn't figure out how he was still alive.

How the deep, stabbing pain in his heart hadn't taken the life out of him. 

But again, it was him who was holding on. 

Not for himself. But for Morgan.

A month of holding himself together for her.

A month of enduring pain and suffering. 

Every day for a month and still every time Skip did this to him, he felt a part of himself die. 

Just when he thought he couldn't be more broken, he would be proven wrong the next day.

He felt a wet release inside of him marking the end of the dirty act.

"You're gonna die soon Peter." 

A low voice made him turn his eyes slowly to look into the eyes of his tormentor.

He almost looked sympathetic, if it was possible.

More tears rolled down his eyes as he thought about Morgan stuck in that cell alone.

He was right. 

Skip was right. 

He was about to die.

He could feel it too. 

He had a black eye and a split lip. His nose was most probably broken as dried blood coated it. Loads of bruises covered his face and jaw.

Dried Blood coated his hairs from a small gash on his forehead where they had banged his head on the concrete in a torture session.

He had bite marks and red long slashes all over his back, abdomen, thighs and hips from where Skip has scratched his nails and bit him to mark him . 

His neck was covered in thousands of hickeys and bruises from Skip and from the torture session where they had tried to strangle him.

His wrists were covered in bruises where Skip had held onto him tightly while taking him and angry rope burns where they tied him up while they tortured him. 

His back was covered in multiple contusions from where they whipped him. 

And so much more to go on with.

He knew he didn't have much long.

"Skip."

He stuttered out. His voice, barely above a whisper. 

All the trauma hadn't just taken away his will to live from him but also his voice, bending him, crushing him down below them.

"I need your help. Please. For all the times I made you feel good and happy, please just, please get Morgan out of here and back to Mr. Stark."

He begged again, swallowing back disgust. He never wanted Skip to even lay a hand on her. But he wasn't left with much of a choice.

"She can't stay here alone. Please. Just her."

He expected Skip to refuse him, hit him for even asking for such a thing, but instead what he said next shocked him.

"Okay." 

Skip said softly giving him a small, sympathetic smile. 

"Pr-Promise me you wont- you won't touch her. Please."

"I promise."

He felt strong hands grip his hips and then Skip was slamming inside of him again. 

Like he hadn't a few minutes before. 

He turned his head to the side brokenly, trying to live through what seemed like the last time this was being done to him.

He could have sworn he heard a small _"I'm sorry_ " from Skip but he chose to ignore it. 

"I love you Pete." 

"I love you too Skip." Peter muttered brokenly, his voice and body both void of any remaining emotions.

.........

Morgan watched as her brother returned to the cell with a small smile on his face. His eyes were rimmed red and he had clearly been crying. 

She watched as he sat in front of her and picked her up to sit her on his lap. 

He turned her face towards him and brushed a strand of hair out her face softly. 

"Hey Morg." He smiled. 

She could see he was trying not to cry.

Um- well...Morgan..You need to know this."

He took a pause, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to die soon."

Morgan stared at her with her big eyes, confused. 

"What is die Petey?"

She watched as a tear escaped her brother's eyes. 

She bent forward and wiped it off with her small finger.

"Well.." 

He said, as he took her small hand into his.

"It means that..I'm going to go to sleep one day and um..I'm not going to wake up."

Morgan stared at him, puzzled.

"But you will wake up in the morning right? Everyone wakes up in the morning."

Peter held back a sob.

"No Morg. I'm never gonna wake up. Not even in the morning."

"But why. I want you to wake up. Who's going to be my spider brother then? Who's gonaa play with me and get me ice cream? Noo you can't sleep Peter."

Peter threw his head back, resting it against the dirty wall as he cried openly . 

Morgan was too naive, too young for all of this and he had to just sit there and explain to her why her big brother was not going to wake up from his sleep one day. 

She thought that he didn't want to. She thought he had a choice. She didn't understand any of this.

He took a deep breath and faced her again.

"Well, Sometimes we don't have a choice."

"Of course we do. You can choose to not sleep. Then you'd be awake all the time."

Peter chuckled at her innocence. 

"That's not how it works baby."

Morgan was crying too now as she rubbed her eyes with her small fists, looking down at his lap.

"I don't want you to sleep Petey." 

She said, sadly.

"Me too."

Peter wiped his tears with the back of his hand as he spoke again

"Hey you know Skip right.?"

"The bad man who hurts you."

"Yeah, um .. He's gonna come to take you away in a while."

"No Petey I don't wann-"

"Hey It's okay. He's gonna take you to Daddy. I promised you, remember."

"But what about you."

"I'm gonna be sleeping Morg, I told you."

"But you can sleep at home. You can come with us."   
Morgan cried.

"I can't Morg, I just can't."

He watched as the door to his cell opened and Skip entered softly, looking around and making sure no one knows.

"Now, Morg baby. Please you have to do one thing for me. You have to keep quiet. Please. For me."

"Petey!" she cried as Skip moved towards them .

"Listen. I want you to go back to Daddy. And tell him that I love him and I miss him so much." Peter spoke, tears falling down his face.

"I want you to tell Daddy, that- "

He sobbed. 

"-that it wasn't his fault."

He sobbed and whined as he watched Skip take Morgan away from him.

As much as it enraged him seeing her in that monster's hands, he knew it was the only way to save her.

He didn't trust Skip but he was risking his life to do this. He knew how ruthless the boss was. He had seen it. 

And Skip wouldn't just do something like this for fun.

He didn't knew why all of a sudden this change came in him. But he was thankful it came in time to save Morgan atleast.

Sobs wrecked through his body, shaking him, the events of the past month finally catching up to him as he finally let himself fall apart.

He collapsed onto the floor as he waited for the darkness to take him for ever. 

He was scared to die. But atleast with the thought of Morgan being safe, he could die peacefully. 

The next day, Morgan Stark opened her eyes to look into her father's loving ones while Peter Parker closed his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....I got so many comments from you people asking for a continuation to this sooo I wrote one for you guys. 🥺👉🏻👈🏻 Also, because Peter deserves happiness and so does Tom Holland. I'm gonna talk about that in the end.
> 
> This chapter got too long for me so I guess this might be a three shot now instead of a one shot.😂
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and please read the notes at the end. :)

"Tony you need to rest."

"I don't fucking need to rest, Natasha!"

"I think-"

"No I don't fucking care what you think i need because what I really need, right now, is to find them!"

His voice came out raspy due to all the exhaustion he subjected himself to the past month.

He tried to sound angry but the guilt and sadness leaking from his voice was unavoidable.

36 days, 12 hours and 20 minutes.

That's how long they've been gone.

Peter and Morgan.

His kids.

They're gone.

No traces, nothing left behind, just gone.

The lab was a mess. But not a bigger one than Tony.

He had dark bags under his eyes, seeming like his eyes would drop out of his sockets any moment now due to lack of sleep, his hair was messed up and he definitely looked like he could use a shower.

He was all over the place, driving himself crazy.

And this started the day they went missing. It's been bad ever since.

He was in a meeting, a very important one as Pepper had mentioned that day.

And it had been a good day, a happy one.

Morgan was giggling. Peter was happy , Tony was happy, Pepper was happy, everyone else was happy, Fuck! Everything was great!

Just one call turned the tables.

Just one call made him turn his back on the meeting that could have proved profitable to their company and had him on his heels in a second, running out like he has never before.

He still couldn't get that unfateful day out of his mind.

He remembered every second of it.

Why did things like these had to happen to him? Why did everyone whom he ever came to care for dearly had to be ripped away from him?

The great **'Tony** **Stark** '. Only cares about himself, everyone used to say. 

And why not? Because everyone who he ever cares for is taken from him, snatched away from him. 

Small price to pay for love right!? Huh.

He missed them. Dammit everyone did.

They were the energy sources of the compound, the light of their lives.

Since the day they went missing everyone put their everything into trying to find them but whoever had taken them had done it so smoothly that there were no traces, no mistakes, no clues. 

Slowly and gradually everyone's cries turned into sobs behind closed doors which slowly turned into dead silence.

So they stopped talking about it. Just, worked. Like machines.

Because their hearts had been taken away.

It was bad. Quiet, all over the compound.

Tony was _worse_.

Worse than anyone. Sitting in his lab all day and night.

He wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat properly, he wouldn't rest, he wouldn't talk. 

Tony and Pepper fell apart.

Tony fell apart in the lab, Pepper made a mess of herself in her room, all alone. 

May was difficult to handle. Happy had called her in to stay at the compound to keep her company. 

Pepper and May became a shoulder to cry on for each other. The Avengers had each other. 

But Tony was alone.

It was like he set up a wall, isolating himself, punishing himself, blaming himself.

He blamed himself.

He blamed himself for letting them go.

He blamed himself for being irresponsible and a bad parent.

Everyone knew it wasn't his fault, but Tony was never the one to listen.

Pepper tried to talk Tony into taking some rest, but he wouldn't. 

While everyone had cried their hearts out at the news of them missing, Tony never once cried, which was dangerous. 

Which probably meant he was falling apart from the inside. 

Destroying himself, rotting inside slowly. 

"Tony."

Natasha said softly. Her eyes were wet with moisture as she gazed upon the ruined remains of a used to be man.

"We're gonna find them, We are, just.. look at yourself. Do you think this is how they would want to see you _when_ we find them?-"

When. Not _if_.

"-Sleep deprived, crazy driven over the edge of insomnia, you look like you're one step away from losing your shit."

"Well in case you've not noticed I've already lost my shit!"

He spoke, enunciating the last word of the sentence as he got up from the chair he was previously sitting on, not caring about the paperworks which were sitting on his lap previously now falling to the floor beneath him as he paced forward towards Natasha slowly.

"Because somewhere out there, my kids, they're- they're stuck, probably hurt and- and I'm just useless. No videos, no demands, it's nothing. They're just. Gone. Its been a month Nat an-and Morgan, she-she's just 5 and.."

His voice was near to cracking at the end and Natasha herself felt her heart break.

"Tony. You know Peter's never gonna let anything happen to her no matter what."

"Exactly!"

Tony snapped and turned around to sit down, burying his face in his hands.

She could see tears rolling down his face silently, coming from underneath the hands covering his face.

She couldn't deny what he was saying. 

She knew Peter would never let anyone even touch Morgan.

And that's what made it scarier. 

"Tony . We're going to find them."

He wiped at his face with back of his hand and spoke tiredly, almost defeatedly.

"When? I just-I can't! What if they're-"

He closed his eyes forcing a tear out of his eyes.

He inhaled a deeply and she could hear the way his breath shuddered.

His voice coming now as softly as ever  
"It's been a month. What if they're-".

"They're not." Natasha exclaimed, the thought of what he meant was enough to drive daggers into her chest.

"We would have found the bodies Tony. Who ever did this, it was clear it's a revenge thing. They want you to suffer. So In case they were dead which they're definitely not, they would have made sure you found the bodies."

She tried to sound strong and defiant but her own voice betrayed her.

Tony bowed his glare down at the floor and turned around to get buried into his work again.

"Please leave. I don't need anyone right now."

"But-" She stopped when she saw Pepper coming in.

She tapped her on the shoulder lightly, giving her a weak smile and left.

* * *

  
It was evening, nearly 6:00 pm. Pepper had finally been successfull in convincing Tony to rest. 

It was 4:30 am when Steve barged into their room waking Tony up. Pepper would have been angry but she knew she was ever gonna be grateful for waking him up that moment

"We need to go." 

The hopeful look in his eyes said everything, so without uttering a word, they left.

* * *

  
The calm and peaceful aura of the white sterile walls and hallways were interrupted by the entrance doors being thrashed open wildly followed by the Avengers barging in to the hospital.

"Mo- Morgan stark?"

"Right here, follow me."

Tony and the others including Pepoer rushed towards the room behind the nurse.

He could hear her voice, his baby's voice from a distance. 

She was crying and screaming.

It broke his heart to pieces. 

He looked at Pepper who had the same look on her face. Scared, worried, near to crying.

The screams got louder as they got nearer.

They wasted no time and rushed inside the room.

Morgan was sitting on the bed, screaming and crying out uncontrollably, thrashing around as a nurse tried to calm her down.  
  
He screamed her name the moment he saw her and ran towards her.

"Daddy!" she sobbed and crashed into his arms.

He hugged her tightly, her sobs and wails driving daggers into his heart, kissing her ever so often on her head as he held on to her tightly and cried.

The others were standing at the doorway watching the scene unfold and Pepper stood just behind him, keeping one hand on his shoulder and other on her mouth as she tried to keep in her uncontrollable sobs.

He cradled Morgan's face in his hands and checked for injuries, face wet with tears and embraced her again tightly crying harder. 

She was here. His baby was here and she was okay.

"Daddy!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Tony tried to calm her down but she just kept crying, sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably, trying to form sentences but failing horribly ending up with muttering only two words

" _Petey_ ".

Sob.

" _Sleep_ ".

Sob.

"Baby? What about Petey." Tony asked, eyes growing wide.

Morgan tried to tell him, but she couldn't, and again she just ended up choking out just the same two words in between her sobs.

The sight broke Tony's heart. And everyone else's.

"Mr. Stark."

A strong voice made him turn around to find a doctor standing behind him.

He wiped his tears and answered.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you, can you please step outside for a moment."

He hesitated but then turned to kiss Morgan on her forehead and gave her gently to Pepper as he followed behind the doctor, gently closing the door behind him, rest of the Avengers standing just a few inches behind the pair.

"What's- what's wrong? Is she okay? Please tell me she's fin-"

"She's fine. She's fine besides a few scratches and bruises here and there. But they'll be fine soon. It's not the physical injuries I'm worried about. It seems like she's in some sort of shock."

Tony's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Ever since we found her, she's been crying, she wasn't letting anyone touch her, she didn't speak, she just kept crying. We tried asking her about her family or parents but she wouldn't say anything besides two words."

"What two words?"

"Petey and sleep."

Oh yeah. Peter. 

"Did- did you - was anyone else brought in with her? A boy?" Tony asked, his eyes wide open and pleading, and his heart yearning to hear a confirmation.

The hope that took birth inside him died soon after when the doctor shook his head sadly.

"There was no one else. Just her."

Tony nodded his head softly and sniffed, trying not to break down.

"How did you find her then?" His voice was quieter now, because his hope had died.

He looked at the Avengers and he could see them breaking too.

"Someone brought her in claiming she's your daughter, he said that he found her lying on the street passed out. She didn't wake up until he brought her into the hospital and she's been crying and thrashing ever since."

Tony looked inside the room from the small opening in the door, watching as Pepper held a crying and sobbing Morgan while a nurse tended to her.

"Don't worry about her."  
The doctor said noticing Tony's actions.

"She needs rest. The nurse is going to give her some sedatives to help with that. Maybe she'll be able to talk better then."

"Yeah." Tony said, barely above a whisper.

There was a long, silent pause between them as the doctor turned to leave but stopped.

"And Mr. Stark, I'm sorry I almost forgot, we found a piece of paper in her hands, it's probably not that important but I think you should know." He said as his hands disappeared inside his coat and came out with a small white folded chit which he handed to him, then turned and left.

Tony hastily opened the chit.

It was some sort of address. 

He didn't realise all the other avengers had come right behind him until Steve spoke, snapping him out of his trance.

"Can it really be? Is it possible?"

"We'll find out." Tony said, with new found hope and determination in his eyes.

* * *

  
Peter expected the darkness to engulf him, to be surrounded in peace, to be devoid of any capability to feel any pain but instead, there he was, back in that rusty cell as heartbreaking wails and screams echoed, piercing through even the walls made of concrete but still not the horrible stone hearted men torturing him.

"Where the fuck is she!?"

A kick.

"Where is she?"

Another one.

"Speak bastard!"

Another one to his face.

Tears were rolling down Peter's face as punchs and kicks were thrown into him, into the wounds on his back, stomach, face and his whole body.

He stared up at the small lightbulb, flickering and fighting to give light , reminding him of his own self and his own fate.

The pain was too much. Just too much for any human to handle. 

He was just a 16 year old enhanced kid. 

_Enhanced_. 

Screw you Superstrength.

  
"I- I can't tell you that." 

Words leaked out of his mouth like air.

All it would take for him to get a break from the pain would just to blurt out the name Skip.

But even though that man raped him, again and again and again for a whole month, he still owed him for saving Morgan.

And besides, he was going to die anyway so what even was the point. 

Maybe this way, he would die faster.

It hurt even to breathe, and he knew that he could just stop it all together if he'd just stop breathing, just stop inhaling, but it's easier said than done.

The boss had found out that Morgan was missing when he came in for another torture session with Peter, which was nearly 5-6 hours after Skip took her.

He was expecting that he would meet darkness before the ugly and cruel faces again but when has life ever been kind to him.

They came in and started beating him, torturing him but Peter didn't give in.

Nearly 30 minutes into the torture sessions they had finally given up the hope of Peter answering them. 

Just 30 minutes. But for Peter it felt like hours. 

Morgan was gone. And there was nothing they could really do about it.

So they stopped asking for her.   
Focusing on just draining the life out of him and making it as painful for him as they could.

One of the men grabbed his hairs and forced him on his knees than kicked him so hard on his face that Peter was sure that what was left of his already broken nose was gone too.

He shifted painfully where he was on the floor, wailing in pain as tears rolled out his eyes, mixing with the dirt and dried blood caked on his face and the fresh blood now flowing freely from his nose and mouth. 

Despite all the pain and hurt he never begged for them stop. 

He knew that he wouldn't survive another day there without Morgan because all this time he was holding on just for her. 

But he had sent her away meaning the only thread which he was hanging from was now gone, and now he was falling. 

Mr. Stark had always scolded him for being a selfless idiot. 

But it might not be that selfless in this situation, he thought. 

Part of him wanted to die, wanted to not be saved, to be just gone. 

If it would have been the first few days of the kidnapping, he would have grabbed every opportunity to be saved and be back with Mr. Stark and the others but now, when all his pride has been snatched away, all his will has been crushed and wanting no more than to just claw out all of the skin on his body, he felt it was better to die than to live with the horrible memories of his time there.

And this was the reason he hadn't left with Morgan. 

He could have, heck he easily could have. 

But he couldn't bear to look into Mr. Starks eyes, he couldn't bear anyone touching that filthy skin of his and being the reason of dirtying them too.

He was dirty. He was used and unwanted. 

One of the men brought in the electric gun and tazed him with electricity again and again.

They laughed as Peter screamed out in pain as his body spazzmed due to the high volts of electricity flowing through his body.

They were playing with him. Laughing as he squirmed and screamed.

Peter closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying out loud.

He wondered whether Morgan was back with Mr. Stark, happy, safe and sound. 

He imagined Morgan and Tony at home. Both happy, giggling and laughing happily. 

The thought of not imagining himself with them brought more tears to his eyes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt something on his crotch. 

He opened his eyes in shock and looked at the boss who was now standing above him with a creepy smirk on his face, one foot pressed lightly on his crotch.

He choked and bit back his cries.

"Is that why you've been crying bitch!? You want this don't you?" 

Peter flushed in humiliation as everyone laughed around him, hiding his face in the crook of his elbows as he shook his head continuously earning him more laughs and mockery being thrown at him.

"Dont lie bitch. We've heard everything you did with Skip."

The men laughed harder and Peter burned in humiliation.

"You're a slut aren't you. Pretty cute too!"

"I bet that's why Stark kept him around."

He choked out a small 'No' as his breath hitched and his sobs grew heavier and louder, Peter being unable to hold them back in anymore.

The men just laughed.

"I would have loved to take a turn with you slut but looks like you're times up." 

He removed his foot from his crotch and placed it on his ankle.

Peter looked at him, eyes growing wide with panic, tears blurring his vision as his breathing shallowed.

The pressure on his ankle slowly increased upto a point where the pain got so intense and he screamed as he heard sound of a sickening crunch of bones. 

The boss lifted his other leg up in air shifting all the pressure on Peter's ankle and Peter screamed harshly as he slapped the floor beneath him with his hand while the other one gripped the hip of his abused ankle tightly.

The boss finally removed the foot and Peter's screams turned into soft wails and whimpers, one of his hands still gripping his hip tightly.

If there was any God , he prayed to him for death.

His vision blurred as his chest heaved for breath. 

The next thing he knew, the boss knelt down on top of him and moved his hands to curl around his throat. 

He looked Peter in the eye, his features twisting into the most hideous smile ever and then, he squeezed.

His hand went up involuntarily to grip at his abusers chest to push him away in vain.

The last thing Peter heard was loud bangs and wild screams before he gave up to the darkness gladly.

* * *

  
Tony and the others didn't expected to be welcomed by heart piercing screams and wails when they arrived but there they were, in front of what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. 

They heard the screams, everyone heard them and gosh, Tony could see everyone was near to breaking.

Because it was Peter's. 

His kid's.

The hurt and shock was immediately replaced by intense rage.

They wasted no time and barged in followng the source of the screams and what Tony saw broke his heart and filled him with fire and rage all at once.

  
He watched as the figure over Peter had his hands around his kid's throat, squeezing tightly.

While the other avengers lept into action immediately, taking up the bad guys, Tony stood there in shock for a while and watched as Peter's hand fell to the ground, lifeless and his eyes closed.

"Noooo!!" He screamed in rage and charged, rising up his gauntlet towards the man and firing without any second thoughts.

The man ended up colliding with the wall and passing out, hopefully dead, while the other avengers took care of rest of the men.

He went over to Peter hurriedly as the iron mask disappeared revealing a tear stained and pained face behind it.

God he looked horrible. 

He was still wearing the clothes he had on the day he was taken and it brought tears in his eyes.

The clothes were ripped in some places showing black and blue skin, blood seeping out of some cuts, blisters and burns covering his skin, God there was so much. He couldn't find an inch of his skin unharmed.

His eyes were closed. His face was a jumble of black and blue, full of bruises and cuts, covered in dirt and cacked blood. The only region where he could see a little clear skin were where the tear tracks cut their way through all the dirt and blood.

Peter had cried. His kid had cried. And of course because he was just a fucking 16 year old kid.

Rage built inside him towards the men that did this to him but not more than the shock and fear of losing him.

"Shit" he yelled in anger and fear in between his tears as he took Peter's face in his hands, shaking him and nudging his face, trying to wake him up.

He moved his fingers to his neck trying to search for a pulse and almost broke down in relief when he found one. 

But it was very faint. 

God he almost looked dead if it wasn't for the slight pulse on his neck. 

He wasted no time and moved, hooking one of his arm under his knees and the other one under his back, picking him up gently, cradling him tightly to his chest as close as possible and took of towards the hospital, not caring whether the rest of the Avengers were behind him or not because all that mattered at that time was Peter.

Flying up towards the hospital he avoided looking at Peter because he knew he was going to break down if he did and that was not what he needed right now.

He thrashed inside the hospital with the broken teenager in his arms, screaming and yelling for help.

His face was wet with tears but he didn't care if anyone saw that the great **Tony Stark** cries. 

Some nurses and staff hurried towards him with a gurney, laying Peter on it gently yet hurriedly and took him away.

He watched as they took his kid away from him, standing alone and broken in the hallway, still in shock, tears rolling down his face. 

His knees gave out and he collapsed onto the floor, and for the first time in a month, he finally fully cried his hearts out, breaking down completely, ugly sobs and whines escaping his mouth and echoing through the hauntingly quiet hallway as Pepper and the others rushed towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and found it satisfying :).
> 
> I guess you all must probably be knowing about what's been going on on Twitter against Tom Holland. If you don't, then I'll fill you in real quick.  
> Tom and his family has been receiving horrible tweets and death threats just because he didn't post ENOUGH about the BLM movement, which in my opinion is honestly just, crap. And if anyone who's hating on Tom is reading this, I just want to say, Please stop. You don't know how hate can destroy a person. You need to understand that you can't control what a celebrity posts on his social media or what he talks about. They're allowed to make their own choices and live according to themselves. Same with Tom's girlfriend. It's his choice.  
> Tom is one of the most adorable, selfless and kind hearted person on this earth. And if there's anyone on this planet who doesnt deserve hate, it's Tom.  
> It's clear from his insta stories that this thing has really gotten to him because he wasn't his usually bubby self, instead he was uneasy , his hands were shaking and he looked near to tearing up. It broke my heart to see how cruel some people are being to him.  
> We need to stop criticising Tom and start addressing the real problem.
> 
> Always be a reason for someone's smile, not a reason for anyone's pain.❤️
> 
> Some fans have decided to send Tom supportive messages on Instagram on, I guess this Friday and if you want you can too. He might not read them but he needs to know he's appreciated.
> 
> Thankyou to everyone reading and reviewing my story :)  
> Leave a comment, if you want to.🥺👉🏻👈🏻

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this open ending though. It's up to you to assume if he died or lived. :) 
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
